bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CandyCake Guppies Episode List
This is a list of episode of the CandyCake Guppies series. Some episodes will also be referenced to others TV shows, such as My Little Pony, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures, and more. Some episodes will even be based on TV shows that aren't shown on TV, such as Kirby Right Back At Ya, and even be based on some Super Mario 64 bloopers. Episodes * Season 1 - 20 * Season 2 - 20 * Season 3 - 13 * Season 4 - 20 * Season 5 - 20 * Season 6 - 13 * Season 7 - 24 * Season 8 - 24 * Season 9 - 13 * Season 10 - 24 * Season 11 - 24 Season One #(1) They're Here, The CandyCake Guppies! #(2) A Battle With Sir Great White! #(3) A Puppy To Love! #(4) Ghost Of Scarecrow Castle #(5) Secret Of The CandyCakes #(6) Save The Woodlers #(7) When Brothers Get Mad #(8) The Thing About The Ring #(9) Beware Of The Pine #(10) The Egg-Cellent Adventure #(11) Flower Power #(12) The Christmas Wish #(13) 0% Of Balloons #(14) Dandi-Rich! #(15) The Grand Gold Trophy #(16) Mr. Unhappy-Not-Lucky #(17) Feeling Choco Keen On Cream #(18) Dandi-Dilemma #(19) Big O Town Venturing #(20) 99% Insane Season Two #(21) Turning Over A New Leaf #(22) A Ruler In Dis-Geist! #(23) Candy Fools! #(24) To Love My Mantis #(25) Ack-ward Weddings! #(26) Share Or No Share #(27) Meet The Applebuck Guppies #(28)' Danger-Izing The Lolipop' #(29) Monster-Izing The Cake #(30) The Mysterious Egg #(31) Memory-less Guppy #(32) The Flower Thing #(33)' Four Special Crystals' #(34) The Mystery Of The Hastified Clams #(35) The Castle Of Terror #(36) Bicentennial Of The Gas Giant #(37) The Visiting...Someone #(38) Impractical Monstery Tour #(39) Super-Sweet Donuts #(40) The Night Without Rainbow Or Galaxy Season Three #(41) Forgotten Bonehead #(42) Sunflower Prediction - Part 1 #(43) Sunflower Prediction - Part 2 #(44) The Snow Thing #(45) [[Our Noble Manta Ray|'Our Noble Manta Ray']] #(46) [[Wood Wars|'Wood Wars']] #(47) Sweet And Sour Scarecrow #(48) An Almost Disgusting Battle #(49) Eggplant's Big Haste #(50) [[The Super Duper Party Guppy|'The Super Duper Party Guppy']] #(51) CandyCakes Take The Separate #(52) Poltergeists On Ghostly Road #(53) My New Officer Season Four # (54) [[Island Of The Lost Candys|'Island Of The Lost Candys']] # (55) [[The Candy Pain|'The Candy Pain']] # (56) [[Hide And Creep|'Hide And Creep']] # (57) Like Brother And Brother # (58) [[Elementary Time!|'Elementary Time!']] # (59) Six Monsters, One Candy # (60) [[Diamond Funhouse|'Diamond Funhouse']] # (61) Here Comes That Needler # (62) [[Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters|'Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters']] # (63) The Ground Is Mostly Cloudy # (64) [[Snow Day|'Snow Day']] # (65) [[Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 1|'Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 1']] # (66) [[Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 2|'Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 2']] # (67) [[Tea For Six|'Tea For Six']] # (68) When Shroysters Attack # (69) Teacher Scam # (70) [[Sugar Pie Style!|'Sugar Pie Style!']] # (71) [[The Nightmare Stone|'The Nightmare Stone']] # (72) [[Pony Club Party|'Pony Club Party']] # (73) [[Power Below Zero|'Power Below Zero']] Season Five # (74) [[Attack Of The Capsules - Part 1|'Attack Of The Capsules - Part 1']] # (75) [[Attack Of The Capsules - Part 2|'Attack Of The Capsules - Part 2']] # (76) [[Weirdos From The West|'Weirdos From The West']] # (77) [[Cry Candy|'Cry Candy']] # (78) [[Unmovable Child|'Unmovable Child']] # (79) [[The Humble Heroes|'The Humble Heroes']] # (80) [[My Monster Friend|'My Monster Friend']] # (81) [[Apple Adventure|'Apple Adventure']]'' - June 26, 2015'' # (82) [[The Jitters|'The Jitters']]'' - July 3, 2015'' # (83) [[Caramel Season|'Caramel Season']]'' - July 31, 2015'' # (84) [[The Loch Ness Cactus!|'The Loch Ness Cactus!']]' - ''August 7, 2015' # (85) [[It's Getting Hot In Here!|'It's Getting Hot In Here!]] ''- August 21, 2015'' # (86) [[Teacher's Threat|'''Teacher's Threat]]' - ''September 11, 2015' # (87) [[A Snail In My Hand|'A Snail In My Hand']]' ''- September 25, 2015'' # (88) [[Read And Smile|'''Read And Smile]]' - ''October 9, 2015' # (89) [[Partyland|'Partyland']]' - October 16, 2015' # (90) [[How To Deal With That Party Guppy|'How To Deal With That Party Guppy']]' - October 30, 2015' # (91) [[Purplestone City|'Purplestone City']]' ''- November 6, 2015'' # (92) [[Touch Fuzzy Get Weary|'''Touch Fuzzy Get Weary]] # (93) Unsweet Sugar Season Six # (94) Crybaby Creature # (95) [[Storybook Approach|'Storybook Approach']] # (96) [[Heliosphere Academy|'Heliosphere Academy']] # (97) Super Cranberry # (98) Great Red Spot Night # (99) [[Monsterpiece On The Loose!|'Monsterpiece On The Loose!']] # (100) [[Magical Candy Cure|'Magical Candy Cure']] # (101) [[Candy Appreciation Day|'Candy Appreciation Day']] # (102) [[Aboard The Battleship|'Aboard The Battleship']] # (103) Apples Battle With Style - Part 1 # (104) Apples Battle With Style - Part 2 # (105) [[Battle To The End - Part 1|'Battle To The End - Part 1']] # (106) [[Battle To The End - Part 2|'Battle To The End - Part 2']] |Film 1| [[CandyCake Guppes: UFO Pals|'CandyCake Guppes: UFO Pals']] Season Seven # (107) [[Mystery On The Helium Express|'Mystery On The Helium Express']] # (108) [[A Europian Wedding - Part 1|'A Europian Wedding - Part 1']] # (109) [[A Europian Wedding - Part 2|'A Europian Wedding - Part 2']]' ' # (110) [[Sweetheart's Discovery|'Sweetheart's Discovery']] # (111) [[Chow-Making Challenge|'Chow-Making Challenge']] # (112) [[Getting The Raw Deal|'Getting The Raw Deal']] # (113) [[Delivery Down-And-Out|'Delivery Down-And-Out']] # (114) [[One In The Party|'One In The Party']] # (115) Thank You For The Moments # (116) Cosmic Stars - Part 1 # (117) Cosmic Stars - Part 2 # (118) Cosmic Stars - Part 3 # (119) Cosmic Stars - Part 4 # (120) [[Once Upon A Candy|'Once Upon A Candy']] # (121) Magical Starlight Tour! # (122) [[Tiny Monster-Ment|'Tiny Monster-Ment']] # (123) [[Something To Freeze On|'Something To Freeze On']] # (124) [[Mass Attacker|'Mass Attacker']] # (125) [[A Neurological Dilemma|'A Neurological Dilemma']] # (126) [[Boastful Buffoons|'Boastful Buffoons']] # (127) [[Broken Record|'Broken Record']] # (128) [[A Recipe That Calls For Disaster|'A Recipe That Calls For Disaster']] # (129) [[Fossil Freakazoids - Part 1|'Fossil Freakazoids - Part 1']] # (130) [[Fossil Freakazoids - Part 2|'Fossil Freakazoids - Part 2']] |Film 2| [[CandyCake Guppies UFO Pals: UFO Beats|'CandyCake Guppies UFO Pals: UFO Beats']] Season Eight # (131) [[Sweetest And Finest|'Sweetest And Finest']] # (132) [[Someone's In The Kitchen With Eggplant|'Someone's In The Kitchen With Eggplant']] # (133) [[The Big Taste Test|'The Big Taste Test']] # (134) [[The Purple Problem|'The Purple Problem']] # (135) [[The Emperor Of Neptune - Part 1|'The Emperor Of Neptune - Part 1']] # (136) [[The Emperor Of Neptune - Part 2|'The Emperor Of Neptune - Part 2']] # (137) [[The Emperor Of Neptune - Part 3|'The Emperor Of Neptune - Part 3']] # (138) [[Brothers In Crime|'Brothers In Crime']] # (139) [[Un-amusement Dark Park|'Un-amusement Dark Park']] # (140) [[Attack On Great Red Spot Night|'Attack On Great Red Spot Night']] # (141) [[Pirate Adventure!|'Pirate Adventure!']] # (142) Water-Felon # (143) Power Madness # (144) [[Nasty-Trocious!|'Nasty-Trocious!']] # (145) [[All Cheers To The Officer|'All Cheers To The Officer']] # (146) [[Super Happy Magical Fun Island|'Super Happy Magical Fun Island']] # (147) [[Loyalty Of Manta Ray And Remora|'Loyalty Of Manta Ray And Remora']] # (148) Rainbow And Galaxy's Babies # (149) [[Sleepless In Jupiter Town|'Sleepless In Jupiter Town']] # (150) [[Inside The Magic Mirror|'Inside The Magic Mirror']] # (151) [[Cosmic Stars 2, Part 1|'Cosmic Stars 2, Part 1']] # (152) [[Cosmic Stars 2, Part 2|'Cosmic Stars 2, Part 2']] # (153) [[Cosmic Stars 2, Part 3|'Cosmic Stars 2, Part 3']] # (154) [[Cosmic Stars 2, Part 4|'Cosmic Stars 2, Part 4']] |Film 3| [[CandyCake Guppies UFO Pals: Monster Games|'CandyCake Guppies UFO Pals: Monster Games']] Season Nine # (155) [[Former Life Of Mr Rainbow|'Former Life Of Mr Rainbow']] # (156) [[The Horrible Misunderstanding|'The Horrible Misunderstanding']] # (157) [[The 12 O'Clock Thunder Shock|'The 12 O'Clock Thunder Shock']] # (158) [[The Demonator House|'The Demonator House']] # (159) [[It Came From The Elevator|'It Came From The Elevator']] # (160) [[The Emperor Of Venus - Part 1|'The Emperor Of Venus - Part 1']] # (161) [[The Emperor Of Venus - Part 2|'The Emperor Of Venus - Part 2']] # (162) [[The Emperor Of Venus - Part 3|'The Emperor Of Venus - Part 3']] # (163) [[The Emperor Of Venus - Part 4|'The Emperor Of Venus - Part 4']] # (164) [[The Emperor Of Venus - Part 5|'The Emperor Of Venus - Part 5']] # (165) [[The Emperor Of Venus - Part 6|'The Emperor Of Venus - Part 6']] # (166) [[The Emperor Of Venus - Part 7|'The Emperor Of Venus - Part 7']] # (167) [[The Emperor Of Venus - Part 8|'The Emperor Of Venus - Part 8']] |Film 4| [[Enter Neptune!|'Enter Neptune!']] Season Ten # (168) [[Cosmic Stars 3 - Part 1|'Cosmic Stars 3 - Part 1']] # (169) [[Cosmic Stars 3 - Part 2|'Cosmic Stars 3 - Part 2']] # (170) [[Cosmic Stars 3 - Part 3|'Cosmic Stars 3 - Part 3']] # (171) [[Cosmic Stars 3 - Part 4|'Cosmic Stars 3 - Part 4']] # (172) [[Cosmic Stars 3 - Part 5|'Cosmic Stars 3 - Part 5']] # (173) Cosmic Stars 3 - Part 6 # (174) [[Malfunction Disease|'Malfunction Disease']] # (175) [[Back At Purplestone City|'Back At Purplestone City']] # (176) [[Nasty Cupcake|'Nasty Cupcake']] # (177) [[Tiny-Cake Guppies|'Tiny-Cake Guppies']] # (178) [[Puppet Players|'Puppet Players']] # (179) [[The Mysterious Masked Astro-Hero|'The Mysterious Masked Astro-Hero']] # (180) [[Have You Seen This Cranberry?|'Have You Seen This Cranberry?']] # (181) [[Aqua Hero Time!|'Aqua Hero Time!']] # (182) [[Jupiter Town Confidential|'Jupiter Town Confidential']] # (183) [[Crusader For The Better|'Crusader For The Better']] # (184) [[Too Many Chocos|'Too Many Chocos']] # (185) [[Sing It, Sibling!|'Sing It, Sibling!']] # (186) [[Party Pride|'Party Pride']] # (187) [[Elegance Take Great Red Spot City|'Elegance Take Great Red Spot City']] # (188) [[It's Not Easy Being Fairies|'It's Not Easy Being Fairies']] # (189) [[Power Falls|'Power Falls']] # (190) [[Candy Kingdom - Part 1|'Candy Kingdom - Part 1']] # (191) [[Candy Kingdom - Part 2|'Candy Kingdom - Part 2']] |Film 5| [[CandyCake Guppies In Mars|'CandyCake Guppies In Mars']] Season Eleven # (192) [[The Candy Land Board Game Map - Part 1|'The Candy Land Board Game Map - Part 1']] # (193) [[The Candy Land Board Game Map - Part 2|'The Candy Land Board Game Map - Part 2']] # (194) [[House Sweet House|'House Sweet House']] # (195) [[The Lost Treasure Of Purplestone City|'The Lost Treasure Of Purplestone City']] # (196) [[Cosmic Stars 4 - Part 1|'Cosmic Stars 4 - Part 1']] # (197) [[Cosmic Stars 4 - Part 2|'Cosmic Stars 4 - Part 2']] # (198) [[Cosmic Stars 4 - Part 3|'Cosmic Stars 4 - Part 3']] # (199) [[Cosmic Stars 4 - Part 4|'Cosmic Stars 4 - Part 4']] # (200) [[Cosmic Stars 4 - Part |'Cosmic Stars 4 - Part 5']] # (201) [[Cosmic Stars 4 - Part 6|'Cosmic Stars 4 - Part 6']] # (202) [[Cosmic Stars 4 - Part 7|'Cosmic Stars 4 - Part 7']] # (203) [[Cosmic Stars 4 - Part 8|'Cosmic Stars 4 - Part 8']] # TBA